


will you give me a chansey (to make you mine)?

by twinwink



Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon AU, chamwink, gymleader!jihoon, jihoon is one flirty bitch and i love him, pokemontrainer!woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinwink/pseuds/twinwink
Summary: “back so soon?” jihoon looks amused from where he stands, arms crossed over his chest, a smug little smirk playing on his pretty pink lips. he’s swaddled in his trademark puffy bright pink coat that reaches to his knees even though the fit isn’t supposed to be that big, but even so he looks downright intimidating. not more intimidating than the first time woojin challenged him, though, and it’s been more than a few times since then.“yes, and this time i’m going to beat you,” woojin growls, clutching his pokeball that contains his beloved starter in it. it’s only been a few hours since he last challenged jihoon’s gym so he’s verging on desperate at this point, but there’s nothing he wants more than to win his eighth badge.(that, and maybe the heart of the pretty gym leader who will hand it to him.)gymleader!jihoon x pokemontrainer!woojin
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	will you give me a chansey (to make you mine)?

“back so soon?” jihoon looks amused from where he stands, arms crossed over his chest, a smug little smirk playing on his pretty pink lips. he’s swaddled in his trademark puffy bright pink coat that reaches to his knees even though the fit isn’t supposed to be that big, but even so he looks downright intimidating. not more intimidating than the first time woojin challenged him, though, and it’s been more than a few times since then. 

“yes, and this time i’m going to beat you,” woojin growls, clutching his pokeball that contains his beloved starter in it. it’s only been a few hours since he last challenged jihoon’s gym so he’s verging on desperate at this point, but there’s nothing he wants more than to win his eighth badge. 

(that, and maybe the heart of the pretty gym leader who will hand it to him.)

“that’s what you said last time, sweetie,” jihoon says with a small laugh, stepping down from his platform to bounce over to where woojin stands. he leans in close to woojin’s face, close enough that the trainer can probably count all the stars in his eyes, see the way his long eyelashes flutter when he blinks. he grabs woojin’s chin, soft fingers brushing against his skin, and gently raises his chin so that they’re making eye contact. “let’s see if you can keep your word this time, hmm?”

it would be so easy to just grab jihoon’s face and kiss him silly but woojin restrains himself. as far as jihoon is concerned, the battle begins here: with flustering every trainer that comes to his gym, male or female, to the point where they can’t focus and end up suffering a miserable loss. he is, after all, a fairy-type gym leader, and possesses every single ounce of charm that his pokemon do. woojin ignores the twist in his gut when he remembers that jihoon acts like this to everyone who comes blundering into his gym, reminds himself that to jihoon, he is just another trainer to crush. 

so woojin keeps steady eye contact with jihoon and says, voice even, “why don’t you find out?”

jihoon grins, eyes crinkling into devastating crescent moons, and woojin wills himself not to lose right then and there. “alright, hot stuff. show me what you’re made of.”

the setting shifts immediately to one of competition and high tension once jihoon takes his stance as a gym leader. he leads with whimsicott, so woojin immediately sends out his croagunk—because honestly, what can a grass/fairy pokemon do against a well-aimed poison jab?

then jihoon’s whimsicott lands a growth-powered hurricane on its second turn, and woojin knows he’s absolutely fucked.

“you’re not the only one who’s been training, woojinie,” jihoon purrs, a sly look in his eyes, and woojin is panicking because of course, who knows what else jihoon has taught his pokemon in the short time that woojin has been grinding outside the gym? the gym leader shares a remarkable bond with his pokemon, and no doubt has a few more tricks up his sleeve. especially after woojin’s last challenge, when he had come so close to defeating the leader and finally earning his final badge before an unlucky critical hit had taken his last pokemon out.

so woojin recalls his croagunk before it can faint from another hit and sends out his nidoking instead. nidoking can do a good amount of damage with his sludge bomb attack but whimsicott is one speedy bitch, and can always manage to strike before nidoking gets a change to find his target. not to mention that its giga drain is incredibly annoying, allowing it to heal between taking damage from hits while chipping away at nidoking’s health as well. luckily, nidoking lands a particularly powerful poison jab, badly poisoning whimsicott and forcing jihoon to withdraw his pokemon, only to send out togekiss. 

fuck. woojin knows all too well that togekiss has a collection of psychic moves under its belt, and that combined with its ridiculous special attack is enough to KO any of woojin’s poison pokemon. so he calls back his nidoking and sends out skarmory instead. he has it use metal sound first, to lower togekiss’ equally ridiculous special defense, because he’s pretty confident that togekiss has no attacking moves that will really damage his skarmory and its tanky defense stats.

but then the terrain gets incredibly hot and shit, that’s not just how woojin feels with jihoon constantly staring him down. he realizes belatedly that togekiss has just successfully pulled off a sunny day, and is now powering up for its devastating fire blast.

so woojin has to think fast before his skarmory is blasted into a sad puddle of metal. “skarmory, use steel wing!” he shouts, just as jihoon yells, “togekiss, now!”

he sees a flash of steel before a blast of fire sweeps the entire terrain, and clenches his fist as he hopes hopes hopes that his skarmory made it.

the flames die down and both pokemon collapse to the floor. jihoon’s face crumples in anguish as he sees his togekiss roll over, fainted. woojin holds his breath as he watches the still form of his skarmory and—

it moves. it’s smoking and singed all over but it’s conscious and has a victorious glint in its eye as it struggles back onto its feet, throws back its head, and lets out a shrill cry. woojin lets out a triumphant shout of his own and quickly withdraws it back into its pokeball so it can get some rest. then he turns around to see jihoon gently cradling his unconscious togekiss. 

“i’m sorry, baby,” jihoon murmurs, so soft that woojin can barely hear him. “i’m so sorry.”

woojin turns away, because he most definitely does not need to be any more weak for jihoon than he already is. jihoon, like the professional gym leader that he is, quickly straightens up and allows his togekiss to be carried away by nurse joy for healing. then he sends his sylveon out, and woojin eases back into his competitive mindset.

he sends out his cloyster, which turns out to be a terrible move because while his cloyster is an absolute tank when it comes to regular defense, it’s special defense is laughable at best and sylveon uses all special attack moves. he manages to get in a couple of ice beams as sylveons begins raising its special stats with calm mind, the second of which freezes sylveon solid and allows cloyster to get in an extra water pulse attack. he has cloyster use haze before sylveon wakes up, effectively resetting sylveon’s stat changes and allowing woojin to enjoy the look of sheer annoyance on jihoon’s face when his pokemon’s hard work has been made useless.

jihoon still gets the last laugh though, because sylveon lands a fatal moonblast and one-hit KOs cloyster, so raising its stats wasn’t even necessary in the first place. woojin recalls cloyster and sends out croagunk instead, hoping that it has had enough time to rest in its pokeball. it doesn’t even have a chance to attack before sylveon psyshocks it into oblivion.

well shit. 

sending his nidoking back out would just be suicide at this point, so woojin decides to go with his luxray. luxray is just a bit faster than sylveon, and sylveon’s impressive special defense won’t help it against luxray’s high attack and physical moves. woojin has his luxray land a thunder fang on jihoon’s sylveon right off the bat, managing to get it paralyzed. it’s not a full paralysis, though, just enough to slow sylveon down quite a bit, but not enough to prevent it from using disarming voice. woojin winces as his luxray drops to the floor, momentarily tormented as sylveon sings its song of sheer emotional torture. 

luxray pulls itself together and starts storing energy for a wild charge attack, electricity crackling off of its fur, as sylveon sets up a reflection. woojin keeps stealing glances at jihoon and realizes, for the first time since the battle started, that he looks...nervous. He’s biting at his bottom lip and occasionally running a hand through his fluffy pink hair. woojin didn’t realize that a nervous park jihoon was something that he needed to see, but now the sight gives him immense satisfaction. he’s no longer just a challenger. he’s a threat.

but the battle is far from over and jihoon still has his last two most powerful pokemon left, including his sylveon who is still holding its own on the battlefield. luxray is done storing electricity and charges straight for sylveon. “sylveon, use sand attack!” jihoon yells, but the effects of paralysis still linger and his sylveon is too slow to act. luxray connects with sylveon and sends it flying across the terrain, but then skids into the nearest wall and collapses against it. woojin’s stomach twists itself into knots when he realizes that the damage his luxray has sustained from the attack may not have been worth the damage it dealt. 

“fuck, sylveon,” jihoon gasps, rushing over to where his beloved starter lays still by the edge of the battlefield. sylveon is still conscious, but the grim look on jihoon’s face tells woojin that it won’t be battling again during this round. the gym leader sends sylveon back into its pokeball, and woojin recalls his weakened luxray as well. jihoon tries to battle with his whimsicott again, but it’s still poisoned from the second battle and succumbs in one blow to woojin’s nidoking.

now jihoon is down to his last pokemon, and woojin is starting to panic.

it’s a jigglypuff. jihoon’s most powerful pokemon is a fucking jigglypuff, and woojin would laugh if he had not spent the majority of his childhood and now the past few weeks watching that jigglypuff beat up his own pokemon. in the wild, or just anywhere in the world, really, jigglypuff is laughably weak with its horrid stats but jihoon’s jigglypuff is an absolute monster. (woojin senses some concerning parallels with ash’s pikachu.) woojin has known that jigglypuff since it was an egg found in the daycare and delivered to the home of his next-door neighbor. he watched it hatch into an igglybuff and follow jihoon everywhere around town on its stubby little legs, witnessed with his own eyes as that igglybuff pounded his newly acquired torchic into oblivion. jihoon’s bond with his igglybuff caused it to evolve into a jigglypuff, although it has refused the moonstone that jihoon offered it a few years ago. 

the point of all this is to say that the fluffy pink beach ball of a pokemon woojin now sees standing on the field is a complete beast and he has every right to be scared. he decides to stick with his nidoking, but it’s exhausted and one hit from jigglypuff has it too weak to continue.

so now both of them are down to their last pokemon as woojin sends out his cherished starter and hopes that luck is on his side. neither pokemon have the upper edge on each other, as their type advantages cancel out with the other. woojin will just have to hope that his blaziken can act faster than jihoon’s jigglypuff.

blaziken moves first but jigglypuff immediately makes it drop to their floor mid-attack, asleep, with its singing. jihoon has that cocky look on his face again and woojin wants to scream. he claps his hands over his ears as jigglypuff uses hyper voice, but the sound is enough to wake up his blaziken and it lands a critical slash on jigglypuff. 

woojin wonders why jihoon is holding back with his jigglypuff and hasn’t ended this battle yet: jigglypuff knows return, an attack that gets more powerful the closer the pokemon is bonded to its user. jigglypuff’s friendship with jihoon has surely maxed the fuck out by now, making return the most powerful move in its repetoire by far. yet jigglypuff has not yet attacked with it.

maybe jihoon is just toying with him. even then, woojin will take this chance to fight until the end. 

he has his blaziken use bulk up and focus energy as jigglypuff stockpiles and swallows, restoring its health in the process. all of blaziken’s most powerful moves also deal damage to itself, and woojin isn’t willing to run the risk of knocking his own pokemon out. so he has his blaziken chip away at jigglypuff’s health with fire punch and slash, hoping to land a critical hit, but jigglypuff is small and swift and a couple uses of agility only allows it to evade more attacks. woojin can tell that his blaziken is getting increasingly frustrated at being continually outsmarted by a pokemon that he could otherwise defeat a whole horde of in the wild, but he doesn’t have another pokemon that he can switch out with blaziken to clear its mind. 

at least jigglypuff is showing signs of tiring, but between blaziken’s frequent misses and its regained health from swallow, it doesn’t like like it’ll go down any time soon. it uses defense curl as blaziken fires itself up for a flame charge, and then rollout, which sends blaziken packing. woojin clenches his fist because rollout only gets more and more powerful, and sure enough, jigglypuff is charging at blaziken again. woojin needs blaziken to use a move that has enough force to shake jigglypuff out of its increased attacking state. 

it’s a risky choice but it has to be made. “blaziken, use high jump kick!” woojin yells, and blaziken leaps into the air as jigglypuff barrels toward him. woojin holds his breath and prays because if his timing was off and blaziken misses, it’ll be over for him.

blaziken’s foot lands right on jigglypuff and sends it sprawling across the floor. woojin lets out the breath he had been holding, but jigglypuff’s fairy typing along with its increased defense resists the kick and it still has a bit of fight left in it. jihoon’s eyes, usually so sparkly and playful, are filled with an intensity that woojin has never seen before and he suddenly realizes what’s about to happen next.

“jigglypuff, use return!” jihoon shouts, just as woojin screeches, “blaziken, use fire blast!”

jigglypuff moves first and woojin’s heart drops into his stomach as his blaziken is slow to get up. then a burst of fire shoots up and explodes over the arena, filling the gym with smoke and sending woojin stumbling back as he coughs with one arm held over his face. 

the smoke dies down and woojin realizes that he can’t see jihoon anymore. panic spikes in his chest before he realizes that the gym leader is in the middle of the battlefield, where both pokemon are staggering away from each other, singed and dusty with scratches all over their bodies. woojin’s blaziken is shaking all over but it turns its head determinedly to look at him with overwhelming dedication in its eyes, then topples over onto the floor.

but not before jihoon’s jigglypuff collapses into its owner’s arms.

there’s a beat of complete and utter silence where the world stands still. woojin is frozen, stunned, despite the adrenaline racing through his veins. then a few more seconds pass and jihoon’s quiet sobbing fills the gym as he remains hunched over his fainted pokemon. woojin’s mind goes blank as he struggles to find the right thing to do but before his brain can break down, jihoon is standing up and walking toward him, wiping away the last few tears from his glossy eyes as he approaches woojin. 

“congratulations.” jihoon takes a deep breath and looks woojin straight in the eye. “my pokemon fainted before yours did, making you the winner of this battle. to honor your challenge as a trainer and commemorate your victory, i bestow upon you the kiss badge. it is the eighth and final badge you need before you can take on the pokemon league.”

jihoon opens up his palm, revealing the glittering pink badge, and woojin’s fingers tremble as he reaches out to take it. 

but then jihoon’s fist closes and he snatches his hand away. “hoon, what—” woojin starts, but suddenly jihoon’s other hand is fisting the hair at the back of his head, pulling him in for a hard kiss. woojin’s heart is beating so fast that his whole body goes into shock mode and completely forgets to kiss back, causing jihoon to chuckle lightly into his mouth. “this is what you wanted, isn’t it,” he murmurs against woojin’s lips. 

woojin pulls away despite the way it hurts because there’s something he needs to ask, even if he’s not sure he wants to know the answer. “do you do this to every trainer who wins against you?” he asks, voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

jihoon looks at him intently. “no. just you, woojin. just you.”

that kicks woojin back into motion and then he’s kissing back, snaking an arm around jihoon’s waist and holding him tightly like he has wanted to for the past weeks; years, even, since they were childhood friends battling against each other in the woods behind their town. they kiss until they’re both breathless, foreheads resting lightly against each other as they breathe in each other’s air, not wanting to part just yet.

“i beat you,” woojin says at last, lips barely making any sound because why does he need to be any louder when jihoon’s face is right in his, “i finally beat you.”

“shut up,” jihoon whispers back, and woojin grins and kisses him again. when they’re done, jihoon pulls away so he can place both of his hands on woojin’s cheeks and gently cradle his face. “go challenge the pokemon league,” he says, voice soft, “and once you’re the champion, return to me. take me on a date.” 

“i will,” woojin promises, and jihoon’s smile is absolutely stunning.

and so woojin leaves the gym with his final badge, a blossoming hope of becoming the new champion, and the heart of the boy of his dreams.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> -2park are NOT ten year olds here they are full grown adults thank u very much  
> -fairy! gym! leader! jihoon !!!  
> -yes i KNOW jigglypuff is an absolutely fucking terrible pokemon with horrible stats (all health? with like no attack and defense whatsoever?? what??) and the move return maxes out at 102 damage but...i Needed jihoon to have a jigglypuff that is the entire reason i wrote this fic. also like i mentioned earlier the whole pokemon franchise is based off of ash’s pikachu beating up every pokemon thrown at it when in the actual game pikachus are weak little shits  
> -jihoon’s starter was eevee and it evolved into sylveon! it wasn’t technically his first pokemon though bc jigglypuff was his childhood companion when it was still an igglybuff
> 
> anyway happy valentine’s day to 2park only! they are still thRIVING and that’s the tea uwu


End file.
